A rotorcraft may include one or more rotor systems including one or more main rotor systems. A main rotor system generates aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the rotorcraft in flight, and thrust to move the rotorcraft in forward flight. Another example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a tail rotor system. A tail rotor system may generate thrust in the same direction as the main rotor system's rotation to counter the torque effect created by the main rotor system. Rotorcraft include one or more engines powering the rotor systems and gearboxes are used to convert between power and torque for the engines and the rotor systems. Sensors may be disposed in one or more systems of the rotorcraft, and may provide data from real time monitoring to rotorcraft systems or to outside data collection servers for later analysis.